


Falling, Fallen

by D_Oaks



Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Zoe and Agatha, References to Hugh Jackman’s Van Helsing film, Valerious - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Oaks/pseuds/D_Oaks
Summary: Lives go on.Dracula’s life certainly did even after imbuing Zoe’s dying blood. And so, he finds a new obsession: figuring out who saved his life and for what purpose?Secrets, even Dracula has forgotten, long buried, claw their way to the surface as Dracula deals with the consequences of his past.Fates are much more tangled than they first  appear.
Relationships: Dracula/OC
Kudos: 3





	Falling, Fallen

Lives go on. 

They’re like water, really. Water springs from unexpected places. It flows down mountains in equal parts calm streams and violent ravines. First it’s crystalline snow formed of unique exquisite snowflakes, each different from the rest. Then they melt into each other and combine, muddying themselves and conforming to one another. One absorbs the other. Without one, there is no other. 

Maybe he was joining the mix now, finally. He remembered the way it felt with Zoe, no with Agatha. It was much different. That was fire. It scorched, yearning to be felt. Is this how it feels like after getting lost in the burning fire? Getting lost among the lives must be different. But why was he still capable of thought? Shouldn’t his consciousness be gone by now? He didn’t feel any of the pain of imbuing dying blood. Just darkness. 

Then, too many images and sounds were trying to make themselves heard. The pounding and clacking grew louder. Couldn’t they just stop for once? There were too many people here. Too many faces, some whose names he’d long forgotten and others who he didn’t even recognize. He didn’t want to wake up anymore, yet his eyes opened to sterile white. 

——\/-——-\/——

“Oh my! Sir, are you okay?” 

Dracula hissed from his hunched position against the wall. If that old hag would just get closer, he’d be able to drag her down and drink her blood. That’s right, just a little bit closer, come. Join me. 

“I’ll take him from here, madam.” A voice from behind him said. Dracula very nearly snarled at the intruder. He would have lunged at them both if he had the strength for it. Slowly his eyes fluttered closed and his fake labored breathing stopped. The woman didn’t notice as a result of her bad sight. 

“Are you sure?” The older woman looked equal parts unsure and concerned. 

Renfield gave his best smile and nodded, “if you could alert the doctors, I’ll take him.”

The woman agreed and hurried off. 

“What have you gotten yourself into now, Master?” Renfield sighed as he bent down to pick up the withered form of his sire. Not long after did he hear the faint scream. She must have entered the hospital then. 

Oh, the morning news were going to be dreadful. Thankfully they would be spared video footage which he made sure to destroy before coming to fetch the Count. He debated on where to put him before gingerly placing him across the back seat of the car. Satisfied with his work, Renfield hummed and got in the drivers seat. They were lost in the night traffic by the time there was any hint of sirens. 

——\/-——-\/——

The next time Dracula opened his eyes was in the darkness. He felt stiff, aged. His fingers twitched, and he registered the fine granules of dirt underneath. So he was in his sleeping compartment. He reached up and pushed the cover away. As he sat up he saw his room was just as he left it, undisturbed. Dracula frowned. He was already dressed in an unflattering tweed grey suit. 

Soon he made his way out of his room and into the dining area. There was no trace of the doctor or the events that transpired. 

“Ah, so you’re finally up, sir.” 

“And I’m sure I can thank you for such impeccable fashion choice,” Dracula replied sarcastically, looking at his lawyer sitting by the kitchen island. 

“I thought so myself,” Renfield cheerily smiled. He pulled out his tablet from his bag and switched it on. “Now, I would suggest first feeding on this lovely doctor I found. Though I think you might be tired of them given your recent feast.” 

Dracula cocked his head. What was he on about? 

“Then again we should probably find another profession, surely even if only one goes missing it will rouse suspicion now.” 

“You are blathering again,” Dracula interrupted Renfield, raising his arm in the air. He dropped it as he tried to piece everything together. There was a hazy block in his memories. Something that shouldn’t be there. Then the memories came rushing back and he doubled over. Renfield rushed to his side to lead him to a chair. 

“I lost control,” The count heaved; clearly furious with himself. Those doctors and nurses were the unfortunate ones to bear his thirst. He didn’t even get to savor any of them. Pity. 

“If I may,” Renfield took off his glasses and started cleaning the lenses, “it’s understandable given the circumstances.”

Dracula glared at him. 

“I took the liberty of looking at the medical records they had of you,” the lawyer continued unabashed, “you were on the brink of death, sir.”

“Oh, that’s to be expected. I drank Dr. Helsing’s blood.” Dracula ignored the way Renfield gawked at him. He continued, talking more to himself, “the question is, how did I end up in a hospital?”

“Ah, well, that I don’t know,” Renfield confessed. He didn’t think it was of much importance anyway. 

Dracula hummed and tapped the table. He glanced out the window and a thought occurred to him then. He stood up and left his apartment without another word, leaving Renfield calling after him. 

He smiled as he spied the small security camera in the corner of the elevator. Those devices were incredibly bothersome when it came to feeding. At least now they would be useful for something. Dracula confidently made his way down to the lobby and charmed the front desk worker into pointing him to the building’s security room where he proceeded to fabricate a missing parcel delivery account to get access to video recordings of that night. 

He made the security guard scrub through the video until he saw that other doctor, Jack Seward, enter the elevator on his floor looking positively frazzled and click the lobby floor button. That must have been after Dr. Helsing asked him to leave. 

“Are you sure you had a package delivered around this time?” The security guard asked after a few moments of no one entering the elevator. 

Dracula hummed and continued watching. Minutes later he was rewarded when a woman dressed in a black top coat entered the camera’s vantage and pressed the button to Dracula’s floor. She was holding a grey scarf up to her face as if it were that cold and was positioning herself facing away from the camera.

“Would you happen to have a camera facing the lobby entrance? Perhaps they left the package there instead.” He was one step closer to putting the puzzle together. The security guard sighed but did as suggested. Dracula meticulously inspected the video. 

There! 

“I knew you’d slip up, my dear,” Dracula grinned. The security guard squinted at him in bewilderment and made to protest when Dracula moved to rewind and pause the video himself. “Worry not, I’m just taking a picture so I can show the people to find my parcel.”

The vampire did as he described. Making sure to thank the security, he left after accidentally dropping his mobile on the keyboard and forcing the stilled screen to jump to and play another recording. Back in the lobby Dracula sent a single message along with the picture. 

Find her.


End file.
